The invention is generally directed to display forms for displaying articles of clothing and in particular to display forms having hands or feet at both ends of a display form.
Display forms are used to display various articles of clothing. For example, display forms in the shape of a leg with a foot at the end can be used to display hosiery, such as pantyhose, stockings or socks, leg warmers, shoes and combinations of these articles. For example, a leg and foot display form can be used to show stockings and shoes in attractive combinations. Likewise, an arm and hand display form can be used to display gloves and jewelry.
Conventional display forms as shown in FIG. 1, 2 and 3 have a foot at the end of a leg portion. The opposite end of the display form from the foot terminates in a flat end surface as is shown in each of FIGS. 1-3. FIGS. 1 and 2 show flat display forms which are cut out of flat sheets of material into an appropriate shape FIG. 3 shows a three dimensional display form of the lower portion of the leg, terminating in a flattened top portion. In all these cases, an unnatural termination to the limb is present. In FIG. 1 the flattened ends of the three display forms are pointed downward whereas in the display forms of FIGS. 2 and 3 the flattened ends extend upward.
The display forms terminating in a flattened portion are both unsightly and inefficient as each of the display form members is only capable of displaying a single garment type. Thus two separate display forms are required to display a pair of shoes, a pair of socks, two different styles of socks or a shoe, sock and glove combination.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display form for displaying several garments either of the same or different types on the same display form and eliminating the unnatural termination of the display form in a flat end surface.